We're here!
by OnlyHouseofAnubis
Summary: Nina decided to take Anubis house to America with her for Summer vacation. What happens when she bumps into her friends from California? Fabian found HER, but it's not Nina. Amber falls for him, but it's not Alfie. Joy's plans fade. Eddie caught in waves. Does Patricia have a plan to break someone up? Alfie's abducted by aliens? Has Mara changed? Does Jerome have a big secret?
1. OC's

**Hello, this is my first story with OC's! Here they are:**

Name: Alexia Smith

Age: 17, born January 13

Biography: Alexia's mother had her when she was sixteen. Her mother and father left a week after birth. Alexia never got a real foster family because of a disease she had, causing her to stay back till she was two years old. Her real parents were never discovered before found dead in a car crash. She now travels from place to place to live in foster care. She has a fun life with friends in California, including Austin Leigh,, her best friends! If she's not with her friends she's always depressed. Alexia can be a tomboy and a very girlie girl. She's on the cheerleading team. She's not afraid to be herself. She loves to dance! Alexia has had many boyfriends, at least half of them cheated on her, if she really doesn't see it coming she'll cry non stop. She's very pretty. Alexia has five arch nemesis.

Fears: tickle attacks, clowns!

Motto: I hate cars, trains, and parents because they just kill you!

Likes: Loves any thing greasy, including deep fried ice-cream, cheerleading, gymnastics, dancing, cooking, food, jewelry, fashion, rain/thunder, snow, winter, summer, dresses, swimming in the ocean, a lake or rivers, the color blue

Dislikes: People who stare at boys too long, people who cheat on people and tests, school, magicians, mini skirts, fall, spring

Sex: female

Crush/boyfriend or girlfriend: Crush: Austin Leigh, Fabian Rutter, Jerome Clarke

Good Friends with: Nina Martin, Austin Leigh, Jessica Lan, Michael Tall, Cristana Martin, Cray Depp, Elise Danny, Domonic Tall, Josh Fatal, Vince Chang, Amber Millington, Mara Jaffray, Alfie Lewis

Fashion:  cgi/set?id=61042054

cgi/set?id=61045950

cgi/set?id=61047543

Drives: 2005 LeMans Blue Convertible

Name: Austin Leigh

Age: 17, born September 2

Biography: Austin has lived an easy life from childhood till birth. His mom and dad are famous actors. He is rich and very sweet. He has zero enemies at school because he is equal to everyone. He was in one movie called jENNY, it's a horror movie. His parents like all of Austin's friends, although they think their weird. Austin is a total tomboy. He is such a player.

Fears: Spiders, snakes, clowns, being buried alive, have no family like Alexia

Motto: I am equivalent to everyone else, as long as you look for it.

Likes: Cake, Candy, Dessert, Girls, Looking at cheerleaders, big boobs, sports

Dislikes: Vegetables, girls who hate him, school, boys who like Alexia(he's very protective of her because they've known each other for years and boys always dump her big time.), the girls who hate Alexia,

Sex: Male

Crush/boyfriend or girlfriend: Crush: Alexia Smith, Nina Martin, Elise Danny, Mara Jaffray.

Good friends with: Alexia Smith, Jessica Lan, Michael Tall, Cristana Martin, Cray Depp, Elise Danny, Domonic Tall, Josh Fatal, Amber Millington, Mara Jaffray, Alfie Lewis

Fashion: Loose shirts, leather Jackets, converse, Jeans.

Drives: 1965 Red Mustang convertible

**By the way, this is what they look like, and about the others you'll find out what their like later. PM me if you'd like to use my OC's.**

Taylor Swift is Elise,

Chloë Grace Moretz is Alexia,

Alyssa Milano is Cristana,

Logan Lerman is Domonic,

Alexander Ludwig is Austin,

Lucas Lerman is Michael,

Diego Boneta is Cray,

Kim Key Bum is Vince,

Ricky Lee Neely is Josh.


	2. We're here!

Fabian's POV

"We're here!" Nina said happily as the plane landed. Finally, it's been so long, an eleven hour flight.

"Yay! I'm here L.A!" Amber yelled. every body looked at her. "Can't a girl yell on an airplane?" everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Really Amber?" Nina said, Nina was beside me and Amber was beside Nina.

"Yay! I'm here L.A!" a girl yelled.

"Mhmm," Amber hummed.

"Good grief," I muttered under my breath. Nina handed me a piece of gum so my ears don't pop on the way down. "Thanks!"

"Your welcome," then she kissed me, ahh, until...

"Fabina moment!" typical Amber yelled! Everyone looked at her again."Why can't a girl say that her two best friends are kissing!" Amber yelled again. Every one looked at us and a chorus of ahh's filled the airplane. I felt pinkness crawl over my face, so did Nina. I put my gum in my mouth and started to chew. I saw Jerome and Mara kissing in front of us, or making out. There was also a boy next to them, disgusted, I know.

30 Minutes Later

We all got off the plane safely and into a cab. Well two, one for the boys and girls (**Outfits on profile)**. NIna said we were staying at some hotel near Beverly Hill. we drove past the sign, it was cool. Once we got to the hotel, Nina said we can pack later and go swimming. It seems Nina's parents we rich because she got the greatest hotel ever, and a limousine. Nina's staying with her Gran. We all got dressed in our swim suits. Nina looked hot! Even Alfie said that. We got in the limo and drove off.

Nina's POV At the Beach

Every looked super cute in their swim suits, especially Fabian. He had a six pack! I missed the beach, it's so nice here! I feel the hot sand. I love it it reminds me of Alexia. Oh, god miss her, and Austin, a boy I have a crush on, he's soo cute! Although he has more muscle then Fabian, stop obsessing over him. The smell of the ocean is so nice, the salt water. I really need to get a tan. The perfect spot! I lay down my towel and lie on it.

"Nina, what are you doing? I thought we were swimming?" Fabes asked.

"Don't be silly, you can, I need a tan. By the way you guys are meeting my friends from here tomorrow," I say, kinda snobby, sorry.

"Yay, this is perfect tanning weather!" Amber squealed.

"Bye, I'm going to look at hot babes!" Jerome said, hypnotized. He and Mara broke up, on text, in the cab, on the way here.

I tanned for 5 minutes. Until I noticed Fabian staring in the distance, I followed his gaze. He was staring at some blonde.

"Fabian?" I said.

"We're broken up!" Fabian says harshly. I felt a tear roll down my face and the warmth of people hugging me. Fabian smoothly walked off. I soon sobbed. I couldn't hear anything. I ran off into the water. It woke me up from not believing it to I'm single! I dove in and swam quite far off, then came back and jogged to my house and got in my Bumble bee convertible. I also got my surf board and pink wet suit. I go back to the beach and shred a few waves. I can tell you, I had way more boys watching me then usual. Then I went back to tanning.

"Move along," I said. I was on my stomach tanning, I have the sense.

Alexia's POV

I hit Austin in the stomach.

"Ow," Austin yelled.

"Sshh," I shushed him. "Is that Nina?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Ni-" I put my hand over his mouth.

"I need to see if she still has the sense, even if their's no shade," I walked over to her and paused.

"Move along," Nina said, on her stomach.

"Nina!" Austin and I yelled as we tackled her.

Nina's POV

"Nina!" Austin and Alexia yelled.

"Ooff," I let out because they entangled me in a tackle. "Guys!" I screamed.

"Nina, who are they?" Amber asked suspiciously, probably because there is a random boy on top of me. Austin and Alexia got off of me.

"These are my friends I was going to take you to see tomorrow," I said to Amber. "Bye I need to go catch up with these two! Bye, I'll be back at the hotel, go when you want," I said as I jumped onto Austin's back, a piggy back ride!


End file.
